Balls of different shape and colors are used as entertainment devices and as sport tools in different fields. Soccer, volleyball, and basketball are three typical sports that involve the use of a ball. Bull riding is a commonly known entertainment that finds different embodiments such as bull riding in stadium and country ranches or in bars on mechanical devices simulating the movements of a bull.
The present invention teaches a riding devices to be used on a water surface such as sea, ocean, lake, stream, or rapids depending on the particular requirements of the user. Said riding device is designed to float over said water surface by displacing a sufficient volume of water, while still allowing the titling and bending movements because of its semi spherical shape.
Various prior art devices are directed to apparatuses relevant to the one disclosed in the present application. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,820 to Ladisa discloses and claims a ball comprises a body having an outer surface of sufficient extent to define a volume sufficient to accommodate at least a portion of each of four fingers of a person's hand. Under the teachings of the Ladisa patent said ball has at least one indentation in the surface, the indentation having a depth sufficient to receive at least a portion of four fingers. Furthermore according to the Ladisa patent each indentation is provided with a gripping surface against which the fingers press while other surfaces of the fingers or the hand engage the outer surface of the ball.
In addition to that U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,117 to Ming Chang-Cheng discloses and claims a bottom base for a soft water-spouting toy includes an upper combining base and a lower fixing base threadably combined with each other. According to the Chang-Cheng patent the fixing base is fixed stably on a handle or a child's bicycle, and the combining base is combined tightly with the lower portion of a soft water-spouting toy. Furthermore the Chang-Cheng patent discloses that said combining base has a center hole for a ball to sink therein, invertible with the toy for pouring water therethrough and into the interior of the toy after disengaged from the fixing base.
U.S. Pat. No. D552,696 to Hallar discloses and claims a new ornamental design for an exercise ball with handles to be used in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,078 to Rowe discloses and claims an aquatic exercising device/apparatus comprising a bed mounted on a frame supported by hollowed columns, and lines extending through such columns, their one ends attached to floats and their other ends attached to members for or applied to the hands and feet of its user.
Other prior art devices are directed to utensils and devices of similar functionality but no one discloses, claims, or makes reference to a device that combines the thrill of riding a bull with the fun of playing in the water.